


"Who the fuck are you?"

by HarleysAStarBoi



Series: to be safe and together [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mild Blood, Protective Jordan Maron, Swearing, angst but only in the beginning, hes nice to the children, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Before he could continue to his brooding, he heard the sound of a creeper explosion and jolted. Tubbo and Ranboo were asleep, butsomeonehad to trigger the creeper. He stood up, his heart pounding in his chest as fear gripped him for a moment.Did Dream find us?The thought sent an icy chill down his spine. He slid off the roof carefully and ran inside, grabbing a sword and shield, before turning and making his way out shakily.He ran into the woods, towards the sound of the explosion. He may not have fought in any wars in a while, but he sure as hell could still fight.
Relationships: Jordan Maron & Ranboo, Jordan Maron & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jordan Maron & TommyInnit
Series: to be safe and together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105631
Comments: 6
Kudos: 283
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	"Who the fuck are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm spam posting

Tommy stared at the moon silently from his place on the roof. The autumn air was biting, chilling him to the core and making him shiver. He could go inside, where it was warm, but he didn’t want to. Tubbo had finished building the neat little cottage several days prior and had quickly begun constructing a barn as well. It wasn’t too large or extraordinary, but the cows and horses seemed pleased. 

That day, Tommy had explored and found a village a few hundred meters North. 

_”For God’s sake, Tommy! What direction is the village!”_

_“LEFT, TUBBO! I WENT LEFT!”_

_“LEFT DOESN’T DESCRIBE ANYTHING!”_

It was a long trip, but with Tommy’s horse, aptly named HORSE, it was an hour round trip. It was worth it for the supplies. They could get books, food, and anything else they might need.

Despite this, Tommy couldn’t help the pang in his chest. The villagers hum reminded him of Techno’s village, the sheep reminded him of Friend, the way chickens roamed through the village reminded him of a time before L’Manberg was blown up. He longed to go back to that time, to see his friends, but he knew he couldn’t. 

He took a shuddering breath as his nose burned and dug the heel of his hands into his eyes. He hiccuped softly as his body shook. He missed them. God he missed them so much. He wondered what was happening in L’Manberg. Was Dream still trying to destroy it even though he was gone? Was Techno still planning on destroying it? Was anyone looking for them? 

He didn’t know. He wanted to know. He wanted to know exactly what was happening, so badly that he almost wanted to go back. He’d give anything to know what was happening. He furiously wiped away any tears that spilled before wiping his hands on his pants and his face on his shirt, silently muttering, “I’m fine, I’m okay, it’s okay,” in a weak attempt to comfort himself. 

Before he could continue to his brooding, he heard the sound of a creeper explosion and jolted. Tubbo and Ranboo were asleep, but _someone_ had to trigger the creeper. He stood up, his heart pounding in his chest as fear gripped him for a moment. _Did Dream find us?_ The thought sent an icy chill down his spine. He slid off the roof carefully and ran inside, grabbing a sword and shield, before turning and making his way out shakily. 

He ran into the woods, towards the sound of the explosion. He may not have fought in any wars in a while, but he sure as hell could still fight. He ran until he slammed into a man who was shorter than him, about the same height as Tubbo. He stumbled for a moment before looking down at him. “Uh-”

“Skeletons-” He quickly warned.

Tommy turned to see three skeletons approach, two coming head on and one staying further back. He pulled up his shield quickly, just in time to block two arrows heading towards them, before bringing up his sword and quickly striking one down. The man was quick to grab a branch and start whacking as Tommy killed the one in front of him. 

He quickly drew up his shield and blocked an arrow from hitting the man. The man quickly hit the skeleton over the head with the branch, promptly beheading it, before stomping on it’s skull, slaying it.

Tommy took a breath for a moment before feeling a sharp pain in his side as the third and final skeleton approached. He let out a pained cry and dropped his sword, cupping his side where the arrow had hit and where his shirt was beginning to stain with blood. He trembled as the man cursed in a panic. He looked around frantically or a moment before his eyes landed on Tommy’s netherite sword. He quickly ran forward, grabbing it and striking down the final skeleton. 

He turned to Tommy once he was sure it was dead and hesitated. “Hey, hey kid, come on, get up, are you okay?”

Tommy grunted lightly and lifted his hand to see it bloodied. “Oh I’m doing fucking great,” 

The man cringed for a moment. “Come on, where’s your family? Let’s get you home,” 

He quickly tried to help Tommy walk only to be shoved harshly away. “Fuck off, I can walk on my own.”

The man stared at him for several seconds before nodding, seeming unsure of what to do as Tommy staggered forward, leading him back. The man looked around for a moment before following and speaking. “What’s your name?”

Tommy glanced over at him for a moment before turning. “Tommyinnit. Who the fuck are you?”

“CaptainSparklez. Nice to meet you Tommyinnit, you should really let me help you.”

“Oh shut up,”

“You’re gonna bleed out and lose a life, you might not know this but… losing a life isn’t exactly fun.”

Tommy paused and stared at him for several seconds before his gaze hardened. “I’m on my last life dumbass, I fuckin know it sucks.”

Sparklez startled at that. “You’re on your last life? Already? How?”

“War n’ shit.”

He stared at him for several moments. “How old are you?”

“Old enough apparently,”

Sparklez fell silent as Tommy staggered into the clearing. The pain in his side was becoming unbearable as he gasped weakly before calling out, “Tubbo!”

He stumbled in his step, leaning on the fence that surrounded the pastures where Tubbo’s horse, named Bumble, watched on. “Tubbo!” He yelled again, louder.

Sparklez began helping him towards the house as Tommy began to struggle. “Tubbo!” He yelled once more.

After a few seconds, the doors open. “Christ, Tommy. Do you know how-” Tubbo froze upon seeing Sparklez helping Tommy, who still had an arrow in his side.

He looked between the two in a panic for a moment before getting his bearings. “Ranboo!” He yelled before moving forward. “Jesus Christ, Tommy, why are you going out at night!?”

“This dumbass was blowing up creepers n’ shit! I had to come see what was going on!”

Tubbo cursed as he helped him inside and sat him down on one of their chairs. He grabbed glass bottles from the cupboard and filled them with water in the cauldron, before hooking them up to the brewing stand in the kitchen. “Ranboo!” He yelled again, digging through the cupboards to find the Nether Wart.

After a moment, the Enderman hybrid teleported into the room, looking tired but alarmed. “Wha? What’s happening?”

Tubbo motioned to Tommy wordlessly as he grabbed a glistering melon from a barrel. Ranboo turned and saw the unfamiliar man and Tommy’s injury before cursing lightly and going to one of the chests and grabbing a few pieces of cloth. “Shoot, okay, uh, okay Tommy, I’m gonna try to pull the arrow out.”

Tommy grunted and nodded as Ranboo handed him the towels. “Once I do, push these cloths into the injury, okay?”

“Okay okay, just fucking do it already. Christ.”

Ranboo paused before nodding. He gently grabbed the arrow and put his hand on Tommy’s side, before taking a deep breath and pulling the arrow out. Tommy let out a yelp of pain before gritting his teeth and swallowing down any other pained noises that threatened to come out. He pushed the cloth into his quickly bleeding side as Ranboo handed the man the arrow. “Here, hold this for a minute- Tubbo can you grab a wet cloth?”

Tubbo looked up and opened his mouth to argue before pausing. “Oh right, water. You take over with the potions,”

Ranboo nodded wordlessly as he began rifliing through chests for gunpowder. Tubbo grabbed another cloth and dipped it in the cauldron before wringing it out and having Tommy lift his shirt as he started to wipe down around the injury.

Sparklez looked between them for a moment before speaking. “You guys seem awfully practiced in this,”

Ranboo glanced over as Tubbo spoke up. “We’ve fought in a couple wars, I know what to do when this kind of thing happens.”

Sparklez stared at him for a moment as Ranboo grabbed the potions. “Three air-compatible potions,” He said, handing Tubbo a bottle.

Tubbo took it. “Tommy-”

“I know,” He maneuvered, grunting and whimpering, as he laid onto his side, exposing the injury.

Tubbo moved Tommy’s hand and opened the bottle, gently pouring it over the wound. He rubbed around the injury as it began to close. He tossed the bottle aside when it was empty before wordlessly reaching for another bottle, which Ranboo provided. The second was enough to close the wound entirely, though Tommy didn’t move as his side was still painfully sore.

Ranboo and Tubbo watched him anxiously. Tommy cracked open an eye and groaned. “Oh stop looking at me like that,”

“Huh?”

“You look at me like I’m a fuckin’ kicked puppy. I’m fine,”

Tubbo couldn’t help but crack a smile at his remark before ruffling his hair. Tommy smacked his hand away with a scowl and Tubbo couldn’t help but laugh. “What the hell? Don’t touch my hair!” 

“What? Why? It’s fluffy!”

“Fuck off,”

Tubbo laughed again as Tommy smacked him away again. Ranboo handed him a glass of water, careful not to spill it. Tubbo finally turned his attention to Sparklez and sighed. “I’m sorry about him, he’s loud and annoying.”

“Did you just fucking call me annoying?!” 

“Yes,” Ranboo answered for Tubbo, laughing.

“What the hell you dickhead!” Tommy looked offended as Sparklez chuckled lightly. 

“It’s alright, he did save me.”

Tubbo looked up and nodded, staring at Sparklez for several moments. The man shifted with uncertainty before offering him an uncomfortable smile. Tubbo seemed to catch on to his discomfort and straightened. “Have I met you before? You look familiar.”

Sparklez shrugged. “I can’t say I’ve met you before. My name’s CaptainSparklez.”

Tubbo stared for a moment before gasping loudly. “CAPTAIN!”

Tommy and Ranboo both jumped at his sudden shout as Sparklez looked up, alarmed. “Huh?”

“THAT’S WHERE I KNOW YOU FROM! YOU’RE A GODDAMN LEGEND!”

Tommy made a face. “Not much of a legend if I’ve never heard of him,”

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to agree with Tommy on this one, Tubbo.”

Tubbo glared at them before turning back to the Captain. “No, I used to travel a lot for a while before I got to- you know- but! But I heard about him a lot! I knew I recognized him from somewhere.”

The shortest of them looked incredibly pleased as he looked at the Captain. Tommy took a breath and sighed. “Alright, whatever. He’s some kind of legend, nice to meet you.”

Sparklez chuckled lightly. “Nice to meet you too, and Tommy, thanks for coming to help me back there. Gods know you didn’t have to.”

Tommy grunted lightly. “Yeah, I know what it’s like to get cornered out there alone.”

Tubbo frowned as a guilty look crossed his face and Tommy met his gaze. “Oh- shit- I’m not blaming you or anything, Tubbo, you really didn’t have a choice.”

“I still feel bad,”

Ranboo hummed softly and returned his gaze to the Captain. “Where are you heading, if I can ask?”

“Nowhere in particular really, just exploring.” 

Tommy hummed as Tubbo sat up. “Do you need a place to sleep?”

Sparklez smiled. “I could use one, if it wouldn’t be an issue,”

Tubbo grinned. “You can stay here, right guys?” He asked hopefully, turning to his friends.

Ranboo and Tommy exchanged looks before shrugging. “I mean, we don’t really have any spare rooms,”

“He could sleep on the couch!”

Ranboo hesitated and sent Tommy an uneasy look. The younger moved so he was sitting up and met Tubbo’s gaze. The shorter’s gaze fell for a moment as he saw the twos’ uneasy expressions. After a moment, he took a breath. “How about the hayloft in our barn?”

Tommy glanced over to Ranboo, who met his gaze and shrugged. After a bit, he sighed. “Alright, that’ll work. But he stays in the hayloft all night,”

The Captain watched the exchange silently before nodding at the verdict. “I can do that, I don’t need anything extravagant, just a safe spot.”

Tommy stood up and stretched. “I’ll go grab you a blanket,”

Tubbo nodded as Tommy walked out of the room. “I’ll show you where you can stay,” 

Sparklez nodded as the shorter lead him out of the house, across the field, hopping over the fence and into the pasture where Bumble was grazing peacefully. The horse looked up at them for a moment before continuing as Tubbo walked to the barn. The Captain hummed as they entered. “This is a nice place, clean.”

Tubbo nodded. “I finished building it a bit ago, we all take turns cleaning and stuff.”

The Captain turned to him in surprise. “You built this place?”

Tubbo nodded. “And the house, but Tommy takes care of the animals and Ranboo takes care of the food supply, our little farm.” He explained, motioning to the small garden on the side of the house.

The Captain nodded approvingly. “You guys seem pretty stable,”

Tubbo shrugged back. “I dunno, we’re trying to get what we can with berries and such, but once winter comes it’s gonna be a lot harder. We got here pretty late in the season, but we have good trade with a village north from here so we should be okay. Spread a bit thin, but we’ll be okay.”

The Captain nodded slowly, an unreadable expression on his face. The two got to the back of the barn, passing Haley who was sleeping in her little stable and passing HORSE who was also in his little stable. “Up here,” Tubbo said, motioning to a ladder.

The two pulled themselves up and Tubbo shrugged. “It’s not much, but with a couple blankets it’ll be quite cozy!”

The Captain chuckled. “Thank you, it’s more than enough considering you didn’t have to help me in the first place.”

Tubbo grinned at the praise when they heard Tommy shout from below. “I got blankets!”

Tubbo looked down the ladder before putting his hand up. “Wait here,”

He climbed down and greeted his best friend. “Thanks, Tommy.”

“Whatever, take this up and head back to the house, I’m tired as shit.”

Tubbo chuckled softly before turning to the ladder. “I’ll be back in just a second,”

Tommy made a curt noise and returned to the cabin as Tubbo climbed up the ladder. “Here you go, Captain!” He chirped, handing the man two blankets. “One blanket to lay on, and one to cover up with.”

The older man smiled. “Thanks, kiddo.”

“Now remember, Tommy’ll freak out if you leave in the middle of the night, so try to stay up here until one of us comes to get you tomorrow. Ranboo and I get up before sunrise usually so we’ll be up shortly,”

The captain nodded. “Alright, thank you. I mean it,”

“It’s an honor, Captain!” Tubbo replied excitedly, saluting him.

The older man chuckled again as Tubbo turned to descend the ladder.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Tubbo entered the cabin to see Tommy still awake and leaning on the kitchen counter. The taller looked up when he entered and his figure relaxed a bit. “Hey, Tubbo.”

“Hey, Tommy. Did you stay up for me?”

Tommy scowled. “No. I was just making sure you didn’t get murdered or some shit.”

Tubbo chuckled lightly before grinning. “Let’s get back to bed,”

The blond nodded mutely.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The next morning, as promised, Tubbo and Ranboo had greeted the Captain. They’d given him some breakfast and a few potions before he left.

And if during that winter, the older man would occasionally visit with a bag of food, then it was just a coincidence.


End file.
